Pups of the Clans
by M-Oislife
Summary: Lame title, I know. Jayfeather and Firestar receive signs from StarClan that the Clans are going to be in danger and only nine separate species can save them. Meanwhile in Adventure Bay, Ryder takes the pups on a vacation! Unfortunately, it is to a place where they probably shouldn't have gone to. Rated T because things are going to get bloody. Currently on hiatus.
1. The Dreams

Night. No sound. Just silence. All is quiet. ThunderClan. Everyone is fast asleep, recovering from a border fight. The Medicine Cat den. Jayfeather is fast asleep. He was dreaming that he was in a field, stalking a mouse. _This is so great!_ he thought to himself. _Just a few more seconds and I will catch my first piece of fresh-kill!_ His excitement was short-lived, however.

"Jayfeather?"

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_ Jayfeather yelped. He whipped around and saw Yellowfang. There was a rustling sound that indicated the mouse had ran away

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." the old she-cat croaked.

"You should be! I was about to catch my first piece of fresh-kill and you scared it away!" Jayfeather snapped.

"You do know this is a dream and you will never actually catch a piece, right?" Yellowfang asked.

"I know. That's why I wanted to catch it. My only opportunity and now it's gone. Why are you here, anyway?" Jayfeather replied.

"I've come to give you a warning from StarClan."

"StarClan?!" Jayfeather echoed with interest.

"Yes, StarClan." Yellowfang nodded. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they shone with stars.

 _The nine separate species that Twolegs and a small flightless bird rely on will one day save the Clans._

At these words, the wind started to pick up and Yellowfang started to fade into the grass.

"Wait! I don't understand! What does the prophecy mean?!" Jayfeather called as the wind died down. But it was no use. Yellowfang had disappeared and Jayfeather was alone in the field. He heard a rustling sound and a fresh scent of mouse wafted into Jayfeather's nose. _I have you now!_ he thought. But he didn't.

A voice started calling him. _"Jayfeather! Jayfeather, wake up!"_

* * *

"Huh?" Jayfeather opened his eyes. Darkness greeted him, as usual.

"About time you woke up. Firestar wants to see you!" the same voice from the dream said. Jayfeather sniffed the air around him. It was Brambleclaw.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Jayfeather asked, fully awake now.

"I don't know. I think so. All I know is that he just sat up quickly and suddenly, panting heavily as if he was trying to calm himself down. Then he said he wanted a quick word with you." Brambleclaw explained.

"Okay." Jayfeather stood up and padded out of his den. He walked across the clearing and strode into the Leader's den. Firestar sat there waiting for him. "Hello, Firestar."

"Greetings, Jayfeather." Firestar purred.

"Brambleclaw told me what happened." Jayfeather said.

"Good. I-I had a dream last night. I think it was a sign from StarClan. I was walking alongside the sundrown place. Only it was slightly different. It was smaller and there were buildings behind it. I saw a young Twoleg playing with these dogs. There were eight of them, all different sizes, pelt colors, and structures. One of them was a bit of a klutz. Tripped over everything, including air. The weird thing was that I knew what they were saying. They didn't notice me, though. Then Spottedleaf showed up. You know Spottedleaf, right? Brown, tan, and white tortoiseshell?"

Jayfeather nodded. He had seen her the first time he had a real injury as a kit.

"Well, she showed up and said, 'Firestar. Pay attention closely. _The nine separate species that Twolegs and a small flightless bird rely on will one day save the Clans._ ' I didn't know what to say. I just looked at the Twoleg and the dogs and then I woke up, scared out of my wits." Firestar concluded.

"That's so weird! I had a dream that I was stalking a mouse in a field and then Yellowfang showed up and told me the same thing! You don't suppose that the Twoleg and the dogs could be the Nine, do you?" Jayfeather asked incredulously.

"Let's not worry about that right now. We'll talk about it more the next time that either of us get more information." Firestar stated. "For now, let's keep quiet about this until the time is right."

"Okay. But is it okay if I share this with Lionblaze and Hollyleaf?" Jayfeather asked.

Firestar just looked at him, lost in thought. "No." he finally said.

Jayfeather lowered his gaze. "Oh. Alright."

"I mean it, Jayfeather. If we let this secret out right now, the others will think we are madder than a hare." Firestar said sternly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Adventure Bay, Chase was fast asleep in his pup house. He was trotting through the forest. Then the smell of vole came to his nose. Chase didn't know what made him do it, but he started stalking it. "Ruff! Net!" Chase whispered. But at that exact moment a creature slightly smaller than him jumped out of nowhere and killed the vole. Blood spattered everywhere. The net landed on it. Chase studied the creature for a moment. It was a cat! It was gray and it's yellow eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

The cat bared a claw. It was the sharpest thing Chase had ever seen. The cat slashed the net open with one swipe. It bared it's teeth. Blood from the vole dripped off of them. It's front paws were also soaked with blood. Then it got into an attack position. Behind it, there were more glowing eyes. Chase realized he was surrounded by them With what sounded like a battle cry, they pounced at him. Fortunately, he woke up before they landed on him. Unfortunately, he woke with a scream.

" _Some_ of us are trying to sleep!" Rubble growled.

"Yeah, how are we expected to sleep with you yelling your head off?" Marshal asked angrily.

"Leave him alone! I'm sure it was just a bad dream. We all get bad dreams." Skye snapped.

"Yeah, you wewen't doing so well _youwself_ the othew night, Wubble." Zuma agreed.

Rubble's face went pink under his fur. He had a bad dream three nights before and screamed. "I suppose you're right. I'm sorry Chase."

"Me too." Marshal added.

"Apology accepted. I just think you have _never_ had a dream like _this_ one, though." Chase responded.

"What makes you say that?" Rocky asked.

Chase explained his dream in full detail. The rest of the pups listened with wide eyes. Marshal looked like he was ready to pass out from fear. "What was really weird was that it all seemed so _real_. Like, more real than a normal nightmare. I actually thought I was gonna _die!_ " Chase concluded.

"That was some dweam." Zuma said.

"I'm glad _I_ didn't have to experience that." Marshal agreed. The rest of the pups nodded.

"Maybe we should just forget about it and go back to sleep." SKye suggested.

"Yeah." said Chase. "After all, it was just a dream."

At least, that's what he thought.


	2. Sweetie's plan

Barkingburg. All is quiet. No sound. Just the soft snores of the princess and the Earl. Sweetie is awake, however. Planning on how to take over the world, or a small area. "Buzzbee, there has _got_ to be a place for me to take over. Obviously not the jungle or the south pole. That plan had already failed." Sweetie rolled onto her side, lost in thought. Suddenly she sat up quickly, a light bulb flashed above her head. "I've got it!" she cried with a smile on her face. "Come along Buzzbee."

Quietly, the twosome worked their way through the halls. Finally they stopped at the same trapdoor she sent Chase down. She and Buzzbee went down the slide and into the cell. Sweetie padded up to a brick in the wall and pushed it. The brick disappeared into the wall and in it's place was a scanner. "Identification, please." said a robotic voice. Sweetie placed her paw on the scanner. A green strip of light flashed up and down the screen. "Queen Sweetie." voice finally stated. A door to Sweetie's right swung open. Buzzbee and Sweetie walked inside as the door closed behind them.

"Okay, Buzzbee. Let's find a place that looks nice enough to take over." Sweetie went over to a computer and switched it on. She tapped a few buttons and soon, she was on Google Maps. "Let's see here..." Sweetie scanned the globe. Finally her eyes rested on a lake. "Hm." she said as she zoomed in. It was a lake with a dock. There was a small island with a log-type bridge to get to it. The lake was surrounded by a small forest with pine trees. Next to it was a large ditch lined with brambles. Next to the ditch was a moorland. There was also a pen with horses in it. There was also a marshland where the log-bridge was. "This is what I've been looking for, Buzzbee! I can picture it now! Squirrels, birds, and mice shall be my faithful assistants! My throne will be on that tiny island and my crown will be made of twigs and leaves, weaved in a beautiful way! It's PERFECT! HAHAHAHAHA! **snort** I shall leave at once." With a flick of her tail, the computer shut down and the door swung open. Sweetie and Buzzbee left.

Momentarily, Buzzbee and Sweetie were in the chopper. "Wuff! GPS!" Sweetie barked once they were in the air. "I want the route to that _beautiful_ island I found." A map appeared on a small screen. Sweetie smiled mischievously. "HAHAHAHAHA! **snort** Nothing can stop me now. Not even the PAW Patrol."

She was wrong, of course. The next morning, the princess noticed Sweetie was missing and called Ryder.

* * *

Meanwhile in Adventure Bay, Ryder woke up to the sound of his pup pad ringing. "The Earl of Barkingburg! What's up?"

"Sweetie. That's what's up. She's gone and so is her chopper." the Earl explained.

"Could you find her, please?" the princess cut in.

"Well, I was going to take the pups on a surprise vacation. Do you know where she is heading?" Ryder asked.

"Her chopper has a tracking device linked to my phone. I can check!" the princess explained. She pulled out her phone and looked at it for a couple of seconds. "Umm... She is heading for a lake. It has a forest, moorland, marsh, a ditch, and a small island. It has a dock with a house for people to take vacations in."

"That is so weird! That is where I decided to take the pups!" Ryder exclaimed.

"Oh! So you think you can find her?"

"Not a problem. No job is too big. No pup is too small!" Ryder replied as he hung up. Quickly he called the rest of the pups. "PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller!"

All the pups were awake in no time flat. Chase was still a little high-strung from the dream he had the previous night. "Ryder needs us!" they all cried. They rushed for the airplane in the backyard. Soon they were at the entrance of the plane. Well, most of them anyway.

"Whewe's Mawshall?" Zuma asked.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer. "Here I come! Whoooooah!" Marshall exclaimed as he tripped on the hinge, landing on Zuma.

"I had to ask." Zuma sighed. Then they all started laughing.

Seconds later, they were on the couches. Chase slammed his left front paw on the cushion in front of him. "Ready for action Ryder, sir! But before you begin, why is all our luggage on the Air Patroller?"

"Because we are going on a vacation." Ryder explained as RoboDog took off. "I wanted to surprise you!" then Ryder's face got serious. "We are not alone, though." He pressed a button and the screen flickered on, revealing a cartoon of Sweetie in her chopper. "Sweetie has the same idea as us, and coincidentally, we are going to the same place. We are going to capture her, and bring her back to Barkingburg. An extraordinary mission like this calls for extraordinary gear."

"No way!" Chase exclaimed. "You mean this is a-"

"MISSION PAW!" The pups finished in unison.

"RoboDog! Put the Air Patroller in stealth mode." Ryder commanded.

The Air Patroller went from white, blue, and red, to black, and navy blue with glowing red streaks. Once that was taken care of, Everyone (minus RoboDog) turned their attention back to the screen. Ryder pushed a button on his Mission PAW watch. "Chase. I need you to use your tracking skills to track Sweetie down."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase responded.

"And Rocky. I need you to build a trap to see if we can catch her."

"Green means go!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Alright! Mission PAW is on a roll!"

The pups howled as the Air Patroller sped up to reach their destination.


	3. Author's note

I regret to inform you all I will not be able to update again until September. Thank you for reading what I have so far.


	4. The takeover at the Gathering

That night Firestar yawned, stretched on the Highledge, and looked up at the full moon that glowed. _It's almost time to leave. I guess we could leave early. It wouldn't hurt._ He called Brambleclaw and the signaled forward Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Cinderheart, Ivypaw, Hollyleaf, Berrynose, Thornclaw, and Graystripe. Leafpool and Jayfeather joined them and they left. A few minutes later they were on the island. RiverClan was already there and the scent of WindClan was close behind.

Firestar jumped onto the Great Oak and climbed up to his branch. "Greetings, Mistystar. How's the prey running?"

"Great, thanks. What about you?"

"Fine."

Momentarily, Onestar joined them. At that point, it was almost time for the Gathering to start.

"ShadowClan is fashionably late again," Onestar growled. Firestar and Mistystar nodded in agreement.

"Should we start?" Mistystar asked.

"Let's wait a bit longer," Firestar responded. At these words, the scent of ShadowClan wafted to their noses.

Blackstar padded over and climbed up. "Let the Gathering begin!" He yowled once he reached the top. "Also I wish to speak first. I have something very important to say." He turned to the other leaders for approval. Firestar nodded. Blackstar let out a slow exhale. "On the way over we saw a weird looking Monster Bird. You know, those things that Twolegs fly in?" Everyone nodded. "Well, it looked weird and it reeked of dog. We don't know what it was, but-"

Blackstar was cut off by a low hum. It slowly grew louder. A dark shape descended from the sky. "Is StarClan angry?!" yowled a WindClan apprentice.

Someone responded with, "Maybe, but this is unheard of!"

Blackstar responded to that remark with, "That's the thing I told you about! Everyone get out of the way!"

Everyone started to scatter and yowled in surprise and fear. The thing landed and a white dog wearing a black and purple Twoleg fur jumped out. "Greetings, loyal subjects! I am Queen Sweetie!" it said.

Firestar stared in horror. _What in the name of StarClan is going on?_ He looked at the other leaders. They looked terrified, too. Firestar cleared his throat. "Welcome to our humble home 'Queen Sweetie.' What can we do for you?"

"Right now, I want to know who is currently in charge of this place." The strange dog replied. "Is it to assume it is _you_?" She looked directly at Firestar. The look on her face was unreadable.

"Umm... I'm the leader of ThunderClan, Mistystar is the leader of RiverClan, Onestar is the leader of WindClan, and Blackstar is the leader of ShadowClan. We are in the middle of a Gathering right now, so if you could come back afterward, we could discuss this."

Sweetie glared at him. "I don't _think_ so. Now that _I'm_ here, you four are no longer in charge. And you are no longer in separate clans. You will serve _me_ as one clan called," she stopped for a moment to stop and think. Then she gasped excitedly. "called _SweetieClan!_ HAHAHAHAHA! **snort**" All the cats below exchanged confused and worried looks.

Blackstar's lip curled into a snarl. "No way! You want our territory, then you'll have to _fight_ us for it! and it doesn't look like you have backup!" With these words he yowled and sprang for her. Sweetie was fast, though. She let out a shrill bark and some mechanical Twoleg thing popped out of her back. It held a sharp object. When Blackstar approached, the sharp object stabbed his side. Everyone gasped, but no one was more surprised than Blackstar. He collapsed, dead. Sweetie smirked

Sweetie smirked. "Anyone else?!" she challenged as she shook blood from the knife. Everyone shook their head frantically. "Gooooood." Sweetie smiled. There was a low moan coming from Blackstar and he slowly staggered to his paws. "What?! I killed you!"

There was a low moan coming from Blackstar and he slowly staggered to his paws. "What?! I killed you!" Sweetie cried.

"I still have three lives!" Blackstar growled. His side was still oozing blood. He knew better than to attack again, though. Sweetie glared at him. Then she turned to everyone.

"You will all do as I say, or you'll end up like your friend here!" she announced. "Now for my first command. Build me a throne out of twigs, moss, and leaves." Everyone stared at her blankly. "You know, a place for me to sit and bark orders at you all!"

Everyone knew better than to resist. They instantly got to work. Littlecloud instantly rushed to Blackstar's side and started treating him. Sweetie watched, impressed. "You! What's your name?"

Littlecloud looked up. "Littlecloud."

"Are there more like you?" Sweetie asked.

"Yes. Mothwing, Leafpool, Jayfeather, and Kestrelflight." When the cats heard their names they turned in Sweetie's direction.

"Good," said Sweetie. "I want you guys to be in charge of healing the sick and injured."

"But we already do!" Jayfeather pointed out.

 _"Silence!_ Did I _ask_ for you to speak?"

"Well, no."

"Then don't talk. Just do what I say!"

Firestar, Mistystar, and Onestar exchanged looks. They were sharing the same thought: This was going to be worse than when BloodClan tried to take over the old forest.

However, Firestar was thinking something else, as well. _Is this where that prophecy comes in?_


	5. Scruff and Shadow

_**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've just been so busy. I was also working on a pair of One-shots. "**_ _ **Night of the Wild Cats**_ _ **" (Bunnicula x Warriors) and "**_ _ **Secret Marine Life**_ _ **" (Dolphin Tale). They are both finished and uploaded. Feel free to read them. But here is the next chapter of "**_ _ **Pups of the Clans.**_ _ **" Again, sorry for the delay.**_

 _ **(I've been meaning to do this) Disclaimer: I do not own PAW Patrol or Warriors.**_

* * *

"So where are we going, Ryder?" Chase asked.

"Hare-Hill riding stables. Apparently, that's where Sweetie's heading, so we'll find her and enjoy a little vacay time as well. We are renting a house there. We'll do some horseback riding and swim in the lake," Ryder explained.

"Lake?!" exclaimed Rocky and Zuma at the same time.

"You can count me in, dude!" Zuma said, happily.

"You can count me _out_!" Rocky said, worriedly

All the pups laughed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Rocky," said Ryder.

"Wait..." Skye said suddenly. "Did you say, 'lake'?"

Ryder looked confused. "Yes, why?"

"And you said 'Hare Hill Riding Stables'?"

Ryder wasn't sure where this was heading. "Um ... yes?"

Skye knew everyone looked confused and decided to continue. "I've heard tales of that place. There are wild cats that live there. And you do _not_ want to mess with them. They. Are. Savages,"

"CATS?!" Chase cried. "But-but-but-but I'm ALLERGIC to cats!"

"I'm sure we won't run into any cats. Besides, they are just tales!" Ryder reassured him.

"But there's more! They fight each other and kill helpless animals! Then they eat them, including the bones!"

"Yuck!" Rubble cried. "I'd eat a lot of things, but that's not one of them!"

"Yea, thanks for that image, Skye!" Rocky whined.

Marshall looked like he was going to throw up.

"Pups, I'm sure it's all an urban legend," Ryder said. But the tone of uncertainty in his voice gave him away. The rest of the flight was ridden in tense silence.

* * *

When they landed, a huge lake greeted them. There was also a house-for-rent.

"Well, pups, this is the place!" Ryder gestured to the house.

All of a sudden Chase yelped. "RYDER! SOMETHING MOVED ON THE ISLAND! IT'S THE FOREST CATS!"

"Or Sweetie ..." Rubble mumbled.

Chase sniffed the air. "Ah-choo!" he gasped. **_"CCCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_**

"Quiet! Do you want them to hear you?!" Marshall snapped.

"Maybe we should just head into the wental house?" Zuma asked hopefully.

Ryder slowly nodded.

* * *

Inside, the first thing they noticed were two shapes in the corner. When they got closer, they realized the shapes were dogs. A pair of Bernese Mountain Dogs. One of them had a swollen stomach and Chase could've sworn he saw it move. The male Bernese stood up.

"Hello. The people who own it said you'd arrive. The recommended for us to be in charge of the place since most of you are dogs. We'll give you a tour of the lake and then be on our way. My name is Scruff, by the way. And this is my mate, Shadow."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Ryder," Rayder said. Then he gestured to each pup as he spoke. "And this is Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, and Skye,"

Shadow stood up. Scruff raced to her side immediately. "Are you okay?!" he asked, worriedly.

"Yes, yes. I'm okay. I'm not a helpless pup, you know," Shadow teased.

"I know, I know. I'm just worried since this is our first litter and all," Scruff glanced at her belly.

Skye gasped excitedly. "Congratulations! I wish _I_ could have pups!

Chase's ears pricked at these words.

Scruff turned back to the group. "Anyway, let's get on with that tour, shall we?"

* * *

"And over there is the island. Every full moon there is some sort of movement going on that island. We think it's the stray cats that live here. They're usually gone by sunrise, but it looks like there's something going on. Oh well. Not our business. Up next we have-"

Chase didn't listen to anything after that. Scruff and Shadow were giving them the tour, as promised. They had just passed the island. Chase stared at the island. It _did_ seem like there was movement on the island. He sniffed the air and sneezed a few times. There were _definitely_ cats on that island. Chase made a quick note to himself- _Stay away from the island._

"CHASE! YOU COMING?" Ryder hollered.

"Oh, right," Chase snapped back into focus. "COMING!" Then he bounded off to join the group. Scruff was talking about the history of the stables, but Chase was only thinking about what he had said earlier. _"They're usually gone by sunrise." But they're still there! Something funny is going on here. Maybe it has to do with Sweetie? Maybe she took control of them and making them an army of defense in case we came? I'll talk to Ryder about this later. Something is wrong, that's for sure. And I'm gonna find out what it is._ A new thought had come to him. _That dream I had a few nights ago! Maybe it has something to do with this! I'm I going to have to battle a bunch of forest cats in the near future?!_

* * *

 ** _Well, that wraps up the chapter! I'm gonna say this one more time - sorry for the delay._**

 ** _I'm also thinking about a game of Truth or Dare in the Medicine den. It would be between Firestar, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dutspelt, Ravenpaw, and Spottedleaf. They are all apprentices (minus Spottedleaf) and I need ideas! If you have a request, make sure you add it to your review!_**


	6. Everest and Tracker join the fight

_**Once again, I apologize for a delay. I've been busy rewriting Truth or Dare.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or PAW Patrol. I only own Scruff and Shadow. And their pups who will be coming soon :D**_ I

* * *

"I thought I said 'throne!' This is... I don't know what this is!" Sweetie barked as she stared at a moss nest lined with feathers.

Firestar rolled his eyes. _When will this idiot dog learn none of us know what a "throne" is?_ He was about to say something, but then remembered Blackstar, who was off to the side, his torso wrapped with cobwebs. Firestar could see the cobwebs had soaked up a lot of blood. Blackstar looked tired. The last thing they needed was another cat in this situation. More specifically, a cat with only one life. _How am I going to tell this to the rest of the Clan? How am I even going to get_ back _to the Clan? Based on how this dog thinks, she might want more help! I have it all figured out._ Firestar smiled smugly to himself. He padded up to Sweetie. "Scuse me, but may I talk to you for a moment?"

Sweetie gave him a look that screamed death. "About what, slave?"

 _What's a slave?_ Firestar thought to himself. But he couldn't worry about that right now. "I am just one member of my Clan. And I only brought a few other members. There's a whole bunch more out there. If you'd like, I'll go get them!"

Sweetie studied him for a minute. "I know what your thinking. You'll recruit them and ambush me. So the answer is no."

Firestar was stunned. She saw right through him! "Yes, Queen Sweetie." _What is going to become of us?_

* * *

All Chase could think about during the tour was Sweetie. _I need to talk to Ryder and the rest of the pups. Hopefully not in front of Scruff and Shadow. Especially Scruff. If he hears, he'll become even more worried about their pups._

"And that wraps up the tour! Any questions?" Scruff said once they were back at the rental house.

"I don't think so," said Ryder.

"Okay. Just come over to the stables if you need anything at all," Scruff said. He turned around and left, with Shadow at his side.

Chase knew this was his chance. "Ryder? Pups? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Chase. What's up?"

"The cats are real. And not only that I think Sweetie is in control of them. Scruff said they leave the island in the morning, but they are still there. I'm scared, Ryder," Chase never thought he'd hear himself say the words "I'm scared" in his life.

"If there are cats on the island and you think she might use them to ambush us if we get close, then we'll need back up," Ryder said thoughtfully.

"Do you think Scruff and Shadow will be willing to help?" Skye asked.

"With Shadow pregnant, I'd say not. She's due any day now," Marshall explained.

"How do you know that?" Rubble asked.

"I'm a medic. I know these things."

"Makes sense."

"Should we still ask?" Zuma queered.

Everyone exchanged looks before Ryder said, "The more help the better."

* * *

"Of course, I'll help." Scruff said eagerly.

"Don't you mean 'we?'" Shadow asked.

"Look. These are wild cats we are talking about. You are pregnant. If something happens to you, I don't know what I'll do!" Scruff explained.

"Your concern is natural, but I'm not a newborn pup! I can take care of myself," Shadow turned to Ryder and the pups. "I'll help too."

"We are going to need more help than that, though. Odds are, Sweetie's formed an army using those cats," Chase explained.

"But who else can we turn to?" Rocky asked.

Ryder came up with an idea. "How about we call in Everest and Tracker?"

"Great idea!" Skye exclaimed.

"I'll pup tag Everest," Marshall offered.

"I'll pup tag Tracker," Rocky said.

They went outside for some quiet. They explained the problem and gave them a location. A few hours later, Tracker and Everest pulled up in their vehicles.

"We got here as fast as we could," Everest piped.

"This is a decent start, but we need to be able to outnumber Sweetie and those cats," Ryder said.

"But how, Ryder?" Rubble asked worriedly.

* * *

 _ **How indeed! Don't worry. That will be explained in the next chap!**_


	7. Question for you guys

First of all, I would like to thank everyone who decided to read this. But I have a question. Should I continue this thing? I read what I had written so far and found it SUPER cringey. But if you want to see this thing continue, I'll think about it. I make no promises. If people want more from this, it might encourage me to keep this thing going. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
